The field of the performing arts is very fast paced, particularly in the form of live performances. It is essential that breaks or periods of inaction be kept to a minimum in order to hold the attention and interest of the audience.
A continuous problem is the temporary storage of equipment to be used on stage, particularly musical instruments. Such instruments are generally relatively large and fragile and are at some risk when placed casually in the general stage area. A solution is the storage of such musical instruments offstage, but the delays ensued in retrieving a given instrument from an offstage location may serve to break the continuity of a performance. The need arises for a device capable of temporarily storing a plurality of various musical instruments for rapid retrieval and storage, particularly in the performing environment. Such a device must be capable of ready assembly and disassembly, as the duration of a typical musical performance is a matter of only a few hours at most.